A Greater Good
by Charmed-Me-3
Summary: A bigger fight is going on, then the one The Charmed Ones are framiliar with. PLEASE R/R!!!! PLEASE R/R!!!
1. Prolouge

D/C: I don't own Charmed, or any of its characters. Please don't sue me, because I am not in any way making profit out of this.  
  
A Greater Good  
  
Prologue:  
  
It is said that there is a "higher power", a "greater good" that holds everything together. But, with all good there has to be something else, something to make it truly good. That something is evil. There is a fight going on in a universe that is so dramatically close, the future doesn't exist. Of course there is a struggle on earth as well, with demons, warlocks, wizards and witches, but it is nothing compared to the Battle of Arkribra, which is more then heaven vs. hell, naughty vs. nice, more like good vs. evil.  
  
In Arkribra this war is not secret, everything has a part. There is no such thing as neutral, either you are or you aren't. The true survival of the fittest plays it's self out, every day. There are three worlds of Arkribra.  
  
There is a peaceful planet. It experiences seasons lightly. Drizzles of rain, soft flakes of snow. Here creatures of all sort live in happiness. Although the gets less true every second. Huparara used to be a place of life, families all gathered and lived freely. Now, this planet is only used for a training facility. Offspring of all creatures learn to fight, to this planet, rest, peace and pleasantness no longer cease to exist.  
  
Then there is Seniestil, here the word "good" is never used. "Happiness" is never felt. For these things are not needed, and most defiantly not wanted. Only one work can describe a place like this, evil. Evil is a completely misunderstood work. It's overused and under-thought. Evil in Arkriba stands for death, agony, pain, suffering, sorrow and torture. In Seniestil, Evil is all there is.  
  
Finally there is Cresientar. A mixed up and in-the-middle planet that is only used as a battlefield. Very few who come to Cresientar live in Cresientar. Good struggles everyday to survive, while evil hangs on with its bare fingernails to remain. Even though this battle has been roaring on for ages, it was pointless until now.  
  
The Prophecy of The Mystic Ones foretold of four beings that would calm the war once and for all. Just but a few questions remained, what side would these beings choose? Would this prophecy even come true? Four sister witches would give birth to a child. These witches would be the most powerful witches of there time. The Charmed Ones were young, and there was no time for them to mature. So alternate witches were chosen. Even though the Charmed Ones were powerful, these witches have something the Charmed Ones would never have, a love for the craft.  
  
On October 29 1987 Jacqueline Protine, a witch from Earth gave birth to a baby girl, who was named Samantha Kirstein. The baby girl was a symbol of hope, hope that maybe the prophecy of The Mystic Ones would someday come true. Jacqueline's younger sisters also bore baby girls. Jessica Reed gave birth to Nicole Elizabeth on October 30 1987. And on that same day Justine Callaway gave birth to Madison Price. Lastly Jamie Howard gave birth to Torrance Cameron. These advents are only rumors to the citizens of Arkribra. After all, earth is so very far away.  
  
Samantha Kirstein Miller is a pure blooded witch. Her powers given to her are:  
  
Molecular Immobilization: The ability to stop molecules  
  
Transmogrification: The ability to change shape at will  
  
Psychokinesis: The ability to move things out of sight with the mind  
  
Levitation: The Ability to float  
  
Thermodynamic Generation: The ability to generate heat energy  
  
Cloaking: The ability to hide someone supernaturally from others  
  
Telepathy: The ability to read thoughts  
  
Cloning: The ability to create a copy of ones self with usable powers. She has eight powers, just like her three cousins, who are just as powerful.  
  
Nicole Elizabeth is half whit lighter and half witch. There are others like her, and more to come, although none will never be as powerful. Her powers include:  
  
Premonitions: The ability to see the future, and sometimes the past  
  
Healing: The ability to heal  
  
Teleloctation: The ability to locate people with the mind  
  
Seismokinetic Explosions: The ability to create vibrating shock waves  
  
Orbing: The ability to teleport  
  
Ilocabtion: The ability to appear in two places simultaneously with no usable powers  
  
Glamouring: The ability to disguise one's visage with an illusion  
  
External Teleportation: The ability to 'orb' objects from place to place  
  
Madison Price is 1/3 fire starter and 2/3 witch, and her given powers are:  
  
Pyrokinesis: The ability to create fire  
  
Telekinesis: The ability to move things in line of sight with mind  
  
Astral Projection: The ability to cast a non-tangible form of body over vast distances  
  
Conjuration: The ability to make objects appear  
  
Regeneration: The ability to recreate substances, such as water  
  
Transvection: The ability to fly  
  
Transfiguration: The ability to change an object/person into something else  
  
Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules causing them to explode  
  
Torrance Cameron, is ¼ demon, and ¾ witch, her powers are:  
  
Synchronization: The ability to copy and duplicate supernatural powers  
  
Electricity Generation: The ability to create and channel electricity  
  
Energy blasts: The ability to shoot energy balls  
  
Aquakinesis: The ability to create and channel ice  
  
Shimmering: The ability to shimmer from place to place  
  
Matter Destruction: The ability to destroy matter  
  
Deflection: The ability to deflect tangible powers  
  
Energy Destruction: The ability to gather one's powers, and use it to destroy them, from the inside out.  
  
The Mystic Ones are hoped to do great things, and they literally have the destiny of both evil and good, in their hands.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it might be a little too descriptive, but I just wanted to set the record straight. Reviews make me SO happy, Please review, please please please!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Um, thanks for the reviews. The Charmed Ones ARE going to be in it, and if you didn't get the story line, it's ok b/c the prologue was just to um, set the mood for the story. If you get what I mean. If it's still unclear tell me and I will fix it. Sorry, I love Prue too, but no Prue.  
  
p.s- this is sometime in season five, so Cole has all of those absorbed powers, and Piper had her baby boy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tori hugged her five-month-old German Shepard puppy, Blazer. She looked over at her cousin Madison who was almost asleep. Blazer nibbled on Tori's medium length spirally golden blonde hair, then ran off.  
  
"Madison wake up. I need help with my W.C (Witch Craft) homework before Ashley comes tomorrow." Tori urged. Madison sat up on the top bunk at the other side of the room.  
  
"This is bogus. At our old house we NEVER had to share a room. Now all for of us have to live, TOGETHER!" Madison said, changing the subject. Tori, who was on the top bunk on the other side of the room sighed.  
  
"Fine, I don't need your help." Tori said, hoping Madison would come back to reality soon.  
  
"I probably don't know it anyway. Ask Rachel." Madison said, brushing her long loose chocolate brown, banana curly hair. Tori rolled her dark green eyes.  
  
"You know that the only person I ask for help is you." Tori said. Madison nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry Tori, I just don't get why we had to move anyway. We can't train as hard here." Madison replied. Tori nodded.  
  
"At least we have the top bunks." Tori offered, Madison smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Madison agreed, closing her clear dark grey eyes.  
  
"And, we had a whole week without Mike, Vince, Shauna, and Ashley." Tori said, leaning against her pillow. Madison nodded again.  
  
"So, are we going t/ping (I don't know how to spell it, if you sound it your you'll get it, throwing rolls of toilet paper on trees) tonight?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yep. Rachel's asleep so, we could go now." Tori replied, finally answering the question to her Witch Craft worksheet. Madison removed the blanket she was under, to reveal black cloths. Tori smiled.  
  
"Let me change." Tori said, grabbing the black jeans and sweatshirt she had under her pillow.  
  
"Who's house are we doing, we don't know anybody here." Madison asked, climbing off her bunk.  
  
"Actually, it is pretty pointless. But we would NEVER get to do this with everyone here. How about the pink house across the street?" Tori called from the bathroom.  
  
"Works for me." Madison said. Tori came out of the bathroom dressed completely in black.  
  
"Lets go." Tori exclaimed. Madison nodded, and opened the window of the medium sized room.  
  
"Are we doing this with the help of powers?" Madison asked. Tori a mischievous smile made it's way across Tori's face.  
  
"Did you forget who your with?" Tori asked. Tori had always been the one who loved using her powers, who loved to fight. Everyone thought it was the demon in her.  
  
"I guess your right." Madison said before flying out the window. Tori shimmered out the window and on to the ground were Madison was. Madison used her telekinesis to slide the window quietly in place. The girls quickly ran across the street, into the Halliwells front yard.  
  
"Freeze the motion lights." Tori suggested. Madison did as she was told, and grabbed a roll of toilet paper out of the black backpack Tori was carrying. Tori also grabbed a roll.  
  
"Should we just do the back if Rachel sees?" Tori asked. Madison shrugged.  
  
"We've always been pretty good liars." Madison said. The cousins smiled. They began throwing the toilet paper on the thick and thin branches of the trees. They were just about to do the back when they saw a light go on. Madison and Tori ducked behind the biggest tree in the Halliwells garden. Tori wrapped toilet paper around the base of the tree, Madison nudged her. Tori shrugged and quit the wrapping. They noticed raped movement in the curtained windows.  
  
"What the heck?" Madison and Tori asked each other in sync. A scream echoed it's way out of the house and Madison and Tori exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Shimmer us back." Madison ordered. Tori shook her head.  
  
"No, if it's supernatural t/ping and fighting evil in one night would be awesome." Tori argued. Madison rolled her eyes. A demon with bold red eyes and a black body flew forcedly out of the window, shattering it. The demon landed with its head only but a foot away from Madison's foot. It took one look at Madison and shimmered out.  
  
"Why'd he leave?" A female's voice asked. Madison gave Tori a warning look, Tori nodded and shimmered them both out.  
  
A/N: How is it, maybe you get it now, but I PROMIS if you don't get it now then you will get it in the next chapter!!!! I didn't have a whole lot of time this week so… I dunno the next chapter will be better !!!! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
